Are you drunk at a work event?
by imperfecti0ned
Summary: Maria and Natasha meet at the S.H.I.E.L.D Halloween party and get drunk. What happens then? Read to see. BlackHill. Oneshot.


**A/N: 3rd of the 4 Oneshots I wrote in class. Hope you like it. Feedback would be very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charakters appearing in this story, I am just borrowing them from Marvel/ the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Person A is dressed up as a sexy cop and Person B is like „oh god, please arrest me". Halloween.<strong>

Maria sighed. There was such a things as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Halloween party after all.

When Stark first had the idea, she had told him exactly what she thought of that. But then he went to Fury and the Boss actually allowed it.

She had been furious about it and asked Nick why they would waste their money on something that stupid.

He had simply answered that they all needed a break for once and that Stark was paying for all the expenses. When Natasha stormed out of his office, he called after her.

„And Agent Hill"; he had said, „this party is obligatory"

So she was here now, because she had to, and drank punch.

It wasn't even alcoholic, Fury had insisted that the party stayed alcohol-free, forbidding Stark to „fill up his Agents".

„Agent Hill"; Maria suddenly heard a voice behind her. She turned around.

„Agent Romanoff", she said as a way of greeting.

„I did not expect to see you here", Natasha said with a teasing smile on her lips.

„In case you did not know, Agent Romanoff, this party is obligatory"

„I do know, or believe me, I wouldn't be here right now. But I thought if there was one person that could get out of this, it would be you", the Russian spy remarked.

It was only now that Maria noticed Natasha's costume and it made her forget what she had previously wanted to say.

In front of her stood the sexiest cop she had ever seen.

„Agent Hill? Is there something wrong?", Natasha asked when she noticed the other woman was off somehow.

„N-No, everything is fine", Maria quickly said.

The redhead took a sip from her cup of punch and made a face.

„This punch is horrible! They could not have possibly put any more sugar in it, could they?"

Maria thought she couldn't believe her eyes when the Russian pulled a flask out of her purse and poured some of its content into the punch.

Unimpressed, as if nothing happened, Natasha looked at Maria.

„Do you want some?"

„Agent Romanoff, Fury forbid alcohol on this party, what do you think you are doing?"

„I am just trying to enjoy this thing", Natasha asnwered, „and that is just not possible without being at least reasonably drunk. So I will ask you again, do you want some?"

The brunette thought about it for a moment. The redhead was right, this party was horrible and it could go on for a few more hours, so she might as well enjoy herself in the mean time.

„Fine, give it here", she decided.

It was against the rules, but she had never wanted to come to this party, so it was kind of a payback.

„What is it anyway?", she asked as she poured some of the liquor into her punch.

„Vodka, of course", Natasha said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And actually, it was, Natasha was a Russian after all.

As the evening went on, both women kept pouring Vodka into their punch and when the first flask was empty, Natasha pulled out another one. By 1 am, Maria was positively drunk and Natasha was a little bit tipsy, too.

Since she was drunk, Maria's seflcontrol was pretty small and she was barely able to take her eyes off the redhead's hot body.

When Maria spilled her drink because she was too drunk to hold the glass steady, Natasha laughed.

„Tsss, drunk at a work related even, are we? I am afraid this is against the rules", Natasha said with a teasing smile on her lips.

„Come and arrest me, Officer", Maria said with a smirk while her eyes roamed the other woman's body for the 100th time this evening.

To her surprise, Natasha really stepped towards her and leaned in to whisper something into her ear.

„Let's get out of here", the redhead whispered and pulled Maria out of the room with her.

Maria realized something while they were walking down the corridor together.

„We can't get out of here", she said, „Fury put up Security so no one leaves before this party is over"

She suddenly had an idea, though.

She dragged Natasha through the corridors and towards her office.

The brunette fumbled with the key for a minute, too drunk to see the lock on the door clearly.

She barely had time to lock the door once they were inside, because Natasha forcefully pinned her up against it.

„You must pay for your crimes", the readhead whispered before crashing their lips together.


End file.
